Sunshine Angel
by Kawai-Maria
Summary: Rukia es un ángel con deseos se proteger a los seres humanos, sin saber que ese deseo le deparara un destino donde no todo es color de rosa, tal vez el infierno es solo lo que uno hace por si mismo. Pero no todo es malo en esta historia el destino hará que conozca el amor pero podrán estar juntos ¿Dos personas de mundos diferentes?
1. Sinopsis

Rukia Kuchiki es un ángel que desde que tiene memoria a querido hacer lo que todo Ángel debe hacer.

**_''PROTEGER A LOS HUMANOS''_**

Pero por alguna razón sus padres jamas le han permitido tocar el territorio humano.  
La pequeña morena al pasar los años sigue con esa idea en su mente, tal vez el cielo, el paraíso sea todo perfecto y no hay nada mejor que aquel lugar tan maravilloso donde no hay nada de que preocuparse y donde todo es perfección pero ella aun siente que algo le falta.

Sin saberlo al tomar una decisión algo apresurada y su destino cambiara completamente, lo que tanto deseaba tal ves  
**¿podría trasformarse en su peor pesadilla?**

El dolor, la decepción cosas que nunca había sentido antes las sentirá pero no todo es malo tan bien aprenderá sombre el amor un amor prohibido

**¿oh no tanto?**

En busca de como salvar el mundo de la maldad descubrirá un secreto doloroso

Tal vez la perfección no existía y el paraíso tan bien tenia sus secretos

Tal vez el infierno no existe y solo lo crea uno mismo.

Tal vez sea un duro camino el que eligió y tenga que decir adiós a su amor.

* * *

**Opiniones? me las dejan en comentarios!**

**Quien quieren que sean los malos, los segundones, amigos etc...**

**Ya tengo planeado el final Buaajaja **

**Ya ando escribiendo el capitulo así que espero me tengan paciencia **

**¿QUE TRABAJO QUIEREN PARA ICHIGO?**

**¿POLICÍA OH DOCTOR?**

**Nos vemos en el siguiente!**


	2. Comienzo

**01 Comienzo**

**''La_ vida, el destino son cosas que nosotros mismos podemos manejar que podemos cambiar si nos lo proponemos pero otra veces es algo inevitable y difícil de cambiar y solo nos queda aceptar.''_**

Desde lo mas alto de las nubes donde el sol hace su maravillosa aparición en donde nace la lluvia y las estrellas que cada ser humano mira cada noche con la esperanza de que sus deseos se hagan realidad. Allí donde las nubes son tan blancas y esponjosas que muchos sueñan con tocarlas y sentir su suavidad. En el cielo un enorme revuelto se había armado, varios ángeles volaban con gran agilidad hacia diferentes direcciones, las alas de aquellos seres eran enormes y de reluciente color blanco.

Varios de ellos iban con varios papeles entre sus manos y algunos lucían en su brazo derecho un distintivo que los identificaba según su rango ya que cada ángel allí tenia una función diferente, aunque no lo crean allí no era solo descansar como lo creían los ''humanos'' los ángeles eran quienes decidían estrictamente quienes iban al cielo y los de abajo quienes iban al infierno según los actos que cada uno había cometido en vida.

Tan bien habían ángeles que se ocupaban de la naturaleza al igual de los que cuidaban de las estrellas cada quien allí tenia una labor que cumplir

Excepto una...

Ignorando todo el revuelto a lo lejos donde se podía ver un enorme jardín lleno de flores y varias mariposas de diferentes colores revoloteando en el lugar había una joven de corta cabellera negra durmiendo debajo de un enorme árbol de Sakura mientras abrazaba a un pequeño conejo de color blanco como su piel, varios pétalos del hermoso árbol caían en su cabeza mientras que la morena ignoraba aquello sumergida en su sueño.

La joven tenia el ceño levemente fruncido y respiraba con algo de dificultad como si tuviera una pesadilla...

_Desde las mas profundas oscuridades del infierno, donde el aire se siente pesado y en cuanto mas te adentras a el se puede sentir el calor del fuego ardiente donde se quemaban las almas errantes. Una joven azabache caminaba con temor viendo la enorme habitación en la que se encontraba, no había nadie a su alrededor solo las paredes blancas y el suelo oscuro como el carbón, desde lo lejos se podía ver una enorme puerta de madera con grandes ventanas algo agrietadas._

_La joven camino lentamente hacia aquella puerta para luego ver con gran terror como una pequeña sombra hacia su aparición..._

_Era la sombra de una mujer que la miraba desde la oscuridad..._

_La morena intento acercarse estaba a unos centímetros de descubrir su rostro si no fuera por que una voz la despertó de su sueño._

_—_Rukia despierta.

La morena abrió sus ojos sobresaltada.

—¿Una pesadilla?—Pregunto una joven de cabello verde para luego acercar su rostro para verla de cerca.—

La morena se alejo para luego simular una sonrisa.—No es nada de que preocuparse.

Mashiro miro con suspicacia a su amiga para luego ayudarla a levantarse del suelo, Rukia se desperezo mientras estiraba sus largas y preciosas alas.

—Estoy decidida.—Dijo con seguridad mientras que Mashiro le miraba sin comprender de lo que hablaba.—Yo are que padre se sienta orgulloso de mi.

Mashiro rodó los ojos.—Ni se te ocurra Rukia, Kuchiki-sama me pidió claramente que cuidara de ti así que no me lo pongas mas difícil.

La pequeña morena se acerco asta la peliverde y le miro suplicante.—Mashiro por favor entiéndeme si hago esto padre no se sentirá avergonzado de mi y ninguno de los ángeles pensaran que tengo privilegios por ser una Kuchiki.

—No es privilegio Rukia, tu padre no quiere que te ocurra nada malo.—Comento intentando que su amiga entrara en razón después de todo era la verdad, Rukia era la única hija del clan y era algo predecible que su padre no quisiera verla herida.—

—Te preocupas demasiado.—Dijo Rukia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y la miraba con una ceja alzada.—Después de todo el deber de un ángel es proteger.

Dicho esto la morena salio volando dejando atrás a una peliverde que le miraba negando con la cabeza, sabiendo lo testadura que era.

* * *

Mientras tanto en Karakura...

Un joven de cabello anaranjado se encontraba bebiendo café mientras leía varios informes de homicidios y accidentes que habían sucedido en Karakura, su trabajo era atrapar ladrones y asesinos ¿Por que tenia que revisar viejos informes? pensaba mientras fruncía el ceño con enojo para luego colocar otra carpeta con el montón que ya había leído ''Cierto, el puñetazo que le había dado a ese maldito niño rico seguramente debió de ser eso'' pensó con una sonrisa de costado sin dudas no se arrepentía de aquello pero por su culpa a hora se encontraba haciendo trabajo innecesario como castigo.

—Ichigo.

El nombrado levanto la vista para ver a un rubio quien le miraba con una sonrisa en su rostro.

—Veo que tienes mucho trabajo.

—Que suspicaz eres.—Exclamo con sarcasmo para luego seguir con lo suyo.—¿Acaso nadie te enseño a tocar?

—¿Eso lo enseñaban en la primer clase de policía? creo que falte.—Dijo intentando ser gracioso pero el pelinaranaja ni se inmutó y decidió ignorarlo.—Que humor...ten.—Dicho esto le lanzo una bolsa en la cabeza.—

—¡OYE!

Antes de que le lanzara una grosería Shinji le interrumpió.—Beber café no es comida idiota.—Ichigo rodó los ojos para luego abrir la bolsa y sacar un enorme sándwich.—Debería de tener un gracias al menos...

—Me lo estoy comiendo.—Dijo Ichigo mientras se llevaba el sándwich a la boca.—

Shinji tomo una silla y se sentó enfrente de su compañero.—Por esa actitud es que a hora estas haciendo esto.—Señalo con el dedo la pila de informes que tenia amontonado en su escritorio.—

—Si vas a darme un sermón ahórratelo ese niño rico se lo tenia merecido.—Dijo con enojo para luego beber un trago de café.—

—Si que tubo mala suerte.—Exclamo con una mueca de costado mientras que Ichigo le miraba con una ceja alzada.—De entre todos los policías del mundo al que quiso sobornar justo le tocaste tu.

—Veo que tienes mucho tiempo libre por que no tomas uno y haces algo.

Shinji levanto las manos.—No gracias, no quiero robarte toda la diversión.—Ichigo le miro con los ojos entrecerrados.—

Ichigo estaba por soltarle una grosería cuando Renji hizo su aparición.

—Kurosaki, Hirako muevan su trasero ay trabajo que hacer.

Ichigo se levanto y tomo su chaqueta.—Por fin algo de acción.

* * *

Rukia aterrizo enfrente de una enorme puerta, la morena dudo por unos segundos para luego armarse de valor y abrirla sin pedir permiso sabia que era una falta de respeto pero tratándose de Ukitake seguramente no la regañaría. Al entrar sus ojos violetas se abrieron en par en par al ver lo concurrido que estaba el lugar, Ukitake no se encontraba solo, varios ángeles inferiores y de la zona de investigación como Mayuri se encontraban caminando de un lado al otro con varias carpetas en las manos. Rukia algo nerviosa se acerco asta el peliblanco y con delicadeza le estiro de la manga para captar su atención.

—Oh ¡Kuchiki-san! —Exclamo asombrado ya que no la esperaba ver allí.—En este momento estamos muy ocupados podrías...

La morena negó con la cabeza decidida era a hora nunca.—No, ya estoy decidida Ukitake-sama y espero que usted me lo permita.—Ukitake suspiro sabiendo a lo que se refería.—

—¡UKITAKE-SAMA! —Grito una peliverde quien llegaba algo agitada.—No se lo permita.

—Eso era lo que estaba por hacer.—Rukia le miro con asombro y tristeza a la vez.—Kuchiki-san en este momento tenemos problemas algo a ocurrido.

—Entiendo pero eso ¿que tiene que ver conmigo?—Pregunto tratando de que cambiara de opinión.—Yo solo quiero hacer lo que los ángeles debemos hacer proteger a los humanos.

—Rukia.—Dijo Mashiro viéndole con tristeza sabiendo que es era lo que siempre había querido desde que era pequeña.—

Ukitake le dio una palmadita en el hombro a la morena tratando de animarla.—Kuchiki-san si quieres puedo darte trabajo con los Querubines ellos te enseñaran como encender las luces de las estrellas y...

Rukia suspiro.—Ukitake-sama por favor no hay nada mas que quiera que esto.

—Si la pequeña Kuchiki quiere ser un ángel lo sera.—Dijo una voz detrás de la espalda de Ukitake, el mismo se volteo dejando ver a Mayuri-sama quien había escuchado toda la conversación en silencio.—

—¿Como?—Exclamaron los tres a la vez a lo que el mismo sonrió de costado.—

—Kuchiki-sama no te lo permitirá.—Dijo serio Ukitake mientras le veía tratando de ver que era lo que tramaba.—

—Como se encuentra la situación, no creo que le moleste un pequeño sacrificio.—Dijo con una mueca algo desquiciado para luego tomar la mano de la morena.—Tengo una misión para ti.

Rukia le miro con los ojos muy abiertos.—¿Que clase de misión?—Pregunto llena de entusiasmo.—

—Rukia no lo hagas.—Pidió Mashiro sabiendo lo riesgo que podría ser, ella conocía al igual que todos excepto Rukia que Mayuri era un ángel un tanto particular.—

—Te lo diré en el camino pero primero dime.—Dijo para luego verle directo a los ojos.—La tierra es muy diferente al cielo, allí hay cosas que podrían decepcionarte y herirte en cambio aquí todo es como debe ser aun así ¿quieres hacerlo?

La morena bajo la mirada mientras se mordía el labio, nunca había pensado que por fin lograría hacer su trabajo y a hora tenia aquella magnifica oportunidad de demostrar que podía lograrlo, la morena levanto la mirada y asintió decidida para luego ver como Mayuri-sama le sonreía de una manera algo escalofriante pero decidió ignorarlo.

—Buena elección.

—Mayuri-sama usted no puede hacer esto.—Dijo Ukitake viendo acusador.—Mashiro-san ve avisa a Kuchiki-sama.

La peliverde asintió con la cabeza estaba apunto de abrir la puerta cuando en ese momento Mayuri-sama saca un pequeño artefacto de su bolsillo en forma de botón y lo oprime haciendo que todo el mundo se quedara inmóvil.

—¿Que es lo que ocurre?—Pregunto sorprendida viendo como todo el mundo se había congelado.—

—No hay tiempo para explicaciones en cuatro minutos volverán a la normalidad.—Dicho esto con su mano abrió un portal.—¿Estas segura?

—Lo estoy.

—Muy bien.—Dijo mientras se colocaba atrás de la morena para luego empujarla adentro del portal.—Espero...no te arrepientas.

* * *

Ichigo junto con su equipo se encontraban en las zonas mas descarriadas de Karakura, esos lugares donde muy pocas personas con valentía lograban pasar, allí la mayoría de los que vivían eran gente de trabajos oscuros como los vendedores de drogas, prostitución y muchas cosas mas pero ellos no estaban allí en ese momento para armar alboroto por todo lo malo que había en ese lugar ya que sabían que siendo tan pocos era seguro que perderían así que lo mejor era comenzar poco a poco. En ese mismo momento se encontraba el mayor vendedor de drogas del lugar el hombre que distribuía a diferentes zonas sus ''productos'' y ese día lo atraparían.

El grupo estaba integrado por Renji, Shinji y cierto pelinaranja de ceño fruncido.

Ellos habían decidido que lo mejor que podían hacer eran separarse para así lograr encontrar al vendedor con mayor facilidad, todos partieron a diferentes lugares sin antes tomar cada uno un walkie talkies para mantenerse en contacto por si algo les llegaba a suceder. El lugar se encontraba la mayor parte con baches y la luz no era demasiado buena lo cual era beneficioso para los negocios sucios, Ichigo miraba atento a cualquier movimiento extraño por la zona pero en cambio solo oía como algunas trabajadoras le llamaban para ''pasar un buen rato''.

—Ichigo ¿como vas? —Pregunto Renji por el comunicador.—

—Tsk no logro ver nada.

—Ánimos compañeros.—Intervino Hirako.—Hoy atraparemos a ese malnacido.

Ichigo se adentro a uno de los pasillos donde la mayoría de las veces habían siempre pequeños grupos de drogadictos pero para su sorpresa no había nadie, se encontraba completamente vacío.

—Que extraño.—Dijo Ichigo con el ceño fruncido.—

Dio unos pasos hacia atrás apunto de retirarse cuando ve una sombra entre uno de los pasillos, el pelinaranja tomo su arma de su cintura y se dirigió con cautela mientras sentía como el viento le soplaba dándole un leve escalofrío que le recorría por toda la columna vertebral. A pocos metros se podía ver como un hombre dejaba un paquete de tamaño mediano en una de las esquinas, Ichigo sabia perfectamente lo que contenía y se había prometido así mismo atraparlo para hacer justicia a todas esas personas que habían muerto a causa de ese malnacido.

—¡Alto hay! —Grito Ichigo mientras le apuntaba con su arma.—

El hombre el cual no se le podía ver el rostro debido a la oscuridad se dio la vuelta para verle.

—Oh...me atraparon.—Dijo con fingido miedo.—¿Que debo hacer?

Ichigo apretó el arma con fuerza y se fue acercando de a poco.

—Déjelo en el suelo y póngase de rodillas.—Exclamo autoritario mientras veía que el sujeto ni se inmutaba en cambio hacia todo lo contrario.—

—No tengo tiempo que perder.—Dijo el hombre para luego darle la espalda.—Te dejare para que te entretengas.

Dicho esto varios hombres que se encontraban escondidos entre las sombras hicieron su aparición.

—¡Diablos!—Murmuro Ichigo viendo como comenzaban a acercarse.—

—Ichigo...¡Es una trampa!—Le dijo Renji por el comunicador escuchándose el sonido de varios disparos.—

Ichigo le ignoro y dio unos pasos hacia atrás.

—Vamos a divertirnos policía.—Dijo uno de los hombres mientras sacaba un arma de su chaqueta.—¡Disparenle!

Ichigo en ese momento corrió hacia una de las paredes mientras oía como comenzaban a disparar hacia donde se había escondido, varios de los disparos como si nada perforaban la pared de ladrillos, Ichigo se arrastro por el suelo y miro por uno de los agujeros tratando de ver a cualquiera de los hombres a pocos metros encontró a uno y con gran precisión le disparo en una pierna para luego correrse hacia la otra pared al ser descubierto.

—¡MALDITO! ¡MATENLO!—Grito el hombre adolorido mientras comenzaba a disparar a diestra y siniestra.—

El pelinaranaja coloco su arma por uno de los agujeros y disparo a matar, era el o ellos pero con tan mala suerte que se quedo sin balas .

—Mierda.—Susurro mientras pensaba en que hacer para salir de esa situación.—

—¿Que pasa policía?—Grito el hombre con sarcasmo.—No nos diga que se quedo sin balas.

Ichigo apretó los puños con fuerza para luego ver que detrás de la pared se podía ver a unos pocos metros una zona descampada con rapidez se levanto y corrió hacia allí viendo como los hombres recargaban sus armas y comenzaban a disparar, el pelinaranja de un salto se adentro a la hierva lejos de la vista de aquellos maleantes.

—¿DONDE DIABLOS DE METIÓ?

—IDIOTA EL JEFE NOS MATARA.

El hombre se toco la frente con cansancio.—Ustedes vallan por allá que yo iré por acá.—Dicho esto los hombres se separaron en busca del pelinaranja quien los veía desde el suelo escondido entre la hierva.

—Sal policía.—Grito el hombre tratando de ver entre la hierva.—Después de todo no saldrás vivo de aquí,

—Te crees lo suficientemente valiente teniendo un arma.—Le grito Ichigo tratando de que dejara el arma a un lado.—¿Por que no peleas como hombre?

El hombre sonrió de costado.—Bien.—Dicho esto tiro su arma muy lejos dejando que se perdiera entre la hierva.—Un mano a mano me gusta.

Ichigo salio de su escondite con gran seguridad, el era muy bueno en judo y en karate sin dudas podría ganarle con un simple golpe pero por alguna razón aquel hombre le traía mala espina.

El hombre al verlo se trono los dedos con fuerza.—¿No vas a pelear? ¿Acaso...tienes miedo?

Ichigo sin pensarlo se acerco asta el hombre y le dio un puñetazo en el rosto.—Yo no le temo a basura como tu.

El hombre se lamió el labio.—Muy bien pronto lo tendrás.—Dicho esto le dio un puñetazo en el pecho logrando que el pelinaranja perdiera el aire.—Que débil eres.—Dijo burlonamente para luego darle un cabezazo junto con un puñetazo en el rostro.—Are que me ruegues matarte.—Levanto una de sus piernas y le dio una patada en el estomago que el pelinaranja hábilmente logro esquivar para luego tomarle la pierna y lanzar lo contra el suelo para luego darle una patada en el estomago con fuerza logrando que el delincuente se retorciera de dolor.—

—Jamas me rebajaría ante escoria como tu.—Dijo mientras le veía fijamente a los ojos lleno de odio.—Antes muerto.

El hombre en ese momento comenzó a reír como un desquiciado.—Si eso quieres.—El hombre saco de su bolsillo una daga y con fuerza se la clavo al pelinaranja quien no se lo esperaba en el abdomen, Ichigo en ese momento cayo en el suelo sintiendo un enorme dolor viendo como su mano se encontraba bañada de su propia sangre.

El hombre se agachó asta el y le susurro.—Yo que tu no me movería mucho...disfruta de tus últimos minutos y despídete de este mundo.—Luego saco un arma y se la coloco en su cabeza, Ichigo solo cerro los ojos esperando el impacto pero en vez de eso escucho el grito del hombre diciendo— ¿QUE ES ESO?

El pelinaranja abrió los ojos para ver al hombre quien a hora se encontraba inconsciente en el suelo para luego voltear hacia donde el había mirado encontrándose con una enorme luz blanca la cual tenia forma de mujer con grandes alas blancas.

—¿Q..quien eres tu?—Pregunto Ichigo con los ojos levemente abiertos sin poder distinguir lo que había delante de sus ojos.—

—Soy tu ángel de la guarda.

Después de eso todo se volvió negro...

* * *

**Hoy ya es mi cumpleaños!**

Les deje este Capitulo de regalo a ustedes

**Kiten-Chama **  
**mitsuki kuromo **

**kuchikiISAN **

alejandra barrosbossio

**Lu Hatake**

**carlita cuellocayun **

Gracias por sus comentarios!

¿Que les pareció este primer capitulo?

Ichigo de policía pasara por tantas cosas e.e

Opiniones y sugerencia de quienes quieren que aparezcan me las dejan

Me sirven de mucho!

**NOS VEMOS EN EL PRÓXIMO!**


End file.
